Him or You?
by steelefan
Summary: After the serum run, Jenna has mixed emotions about two boys; Balto and Steele, who does she like more? Now Jenna must decide who to choose.
1. Chapter 1

**Him or You? **

**Chapter 1:**

Jenna was sitting on some crates with Sylvie and Dixie. She was discussing the only two male dogs she really talked too; Steele and Balto.

She was confused about the two dogs so much because as much as Steele bothered her, she still liked him, just a little. For some reason, she kind of liked it, she liked that he seemed so hell bent on having her. At the same time though, she hated that he would never leave her alone, and would treat everyone else like they were nothing.

On the other hand, Balto had a lot going for him, he was funny, sweet, and caring. The problem Jenna had with him though was that he would never be able to see her, she never could have any real alone time with him.

"Guys, I don't know what to do, I like both of them, they both have their advantages and disadvantages." Jenna said in a stressed voice.

"Jenna, Steele sabotaged everything! He tried to kill people! And you still like him?" Dixie shouted.

"Dixie, Jenna can't help it, it's how she feels." Sylvie said. Sylvie looked at Jenna and started to talk. "Now Jenna, why do you still like Steele? Or at least, why do you seems more interested now?"

"I don't know Sylvie, I just feel bad for him, and I thought I saw him the other day, and he looked so sad." Jenna said.

"Now you see that makes more sense Jen'. Why don't you talk to Balto about this." Sylvie said.

"I think that's a good idea, thanks girls." Jenna said. Jenna then walked away from the two females and went to Balto's trawler.

When Jenna got there, she saw Balto on the deck of the boat taking a short nap. Jenna walked up to Balto and shook him awake.

"Jenna, what are you doing here?" Balto asked, standing up and stretching.

"I need to talk to you, it's really important." Jenna said.

"What's wrong Jenna?" Balto asked sitting up and looking her in the eye.

"Balto, I like you, I like you a lot, but, I think I have feelings for Steele too." Jenna said sadly.

"Jenna, why?" Balto asked.

"I don't know Balto, I just have feelings for both of you." Jenna said.

"So what are you going to do?" Balto asked.

"Well, with your permission, I would like to try a date with both of you." Jenna asked.

"Well, if you think it'll help, then I support you on it." Balto said.

"Thanks Balto, I'm sorry to put you through this." Jenna said with a smile.

"Jenna, it's not your fault, you can't help what your mind tells you to do." Balto said.

"So, would you like to go out on a date?" Jenna asked.

"I would be delighted to." Balto said with a smile.

"Where would you like to go?" Jenna asked.

"Boiler room?" Balto asked.

"Sounds like a date." Jenna said with a wink.

With that, the two canines made their way to the boiler room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Him or You?**

**Chapter 2:**

Balto and Jenna made their way to the boiler room. It was a cold evening, and most people were off the streets at this point. The two canines made it to the boiler room just as it started to snow.

As they walked into the large open room, they noticed that it was completely empty that night. The only thing that indicated that any dog was in that room recently, was the dog bed and bone that Steele had been gnawing on the night before.

"So Balto, what would you like to do?" Jenna asked.  
>"Well, how about we get to know each other a little better." Balto asked.<p>

"I'd love that, so tell me about yourself Balto." Jenna asked sitting down and looking at Balto curiously.

"Well, I was born not to far away from Nome. My mother was a pure white wolf and my father was a rogue husky. After he was thrown out of his house because of an injury that ended his racing career, he met my mother Aniu. For a while, they lived in the local wolf pack until… that day." Balto said with a sigh at the end.

"What happened that day Balto?" Jenna asked.

"Hunters came to the pack and attacked us, they killed my father almost as soon and unexpectedly as they arrived. After they got him, my mother grabbed me and ran to the boat I lived on. She then told me that she would be back soon, but she never came back." Balto said sadly.

"Balto, I'm so sorry all this happened to you." Jenna said.

"It isn't your fault Jenna, that all happened so long ago." Balto stated.

"Well, I do still have things to be sorry for." Jenna said sadly.

"Like what Jen'?" Balto asked.

"Well, since the day we met, I always liked you, and, there were times when I saw you being attacked, and I never did anything." Jenna said with her head down.

"Jenna, that isn't your fault, you didn't know what to say or do." Balto said with his paw on her shoulder.

"But Balto, I did know what to do, and it wasn't that I was afraid of them, especially Steele." Jenna said.

"What do you mean Jenna?" Balto asked curiously.

"I never said anything because I didn't want Steele to give up on following me. There was always something about him that I liked. I think it might be because he was the first guy to ever show an interest in me." Jenna said.

"But Jenna, you're beautiful." Balto exclaimed.

"When I was younger, no one thought that in White Mountain." Jenna said.

"What happened?" Balto asked.

"In White Mountain, the dogs hated me, they called me names and would pretend to flirt with me." Jenna said.

"So how did you end up here?" Balto asked.

"Well, my owners moved to Nome in search of a better job for Rosy's father." Jenna stated.

"So you liked that for the first time, you were being made to feel like you were truly wanted." Balto said.

"Yes, I was happy that Steele was flirting with me because he really liked me, but his attitude just turned me off completely, but I still like the flirting." Jenna said, feeling ashamed of herself.

"Jenna, don't feel bad, it's not your fault." Balto said.

"But Balto, I like two guys at the same time, how could you ever trust me?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna, it's what your mind thinks, you can't help it, you can only try to decide who you like better." Balto said. "And if it helps, it really wouldn't bother me if you found yourself liking Steele more, as long as you're happy, that's all that matters."

"So what should I do?" Jenna asked.

"You should go to Steele now, and tell him how you truly feel and decide later." Balto stated.

"Alright Balto, I will." Jenna said.

"Good, now go tell him." Balto said with a smile.

Jenna then kissed Balto on the cheek and left. She now had to find Steele, and tell him what's on her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**Him or You? **

**Chapter 3:**

Jenna made her way over to Steele's house. It was mid evening when she spotted his house. She knew that Steele would be there since he didn't venture too far from his house now.

When she arrived, she looked in the window and saw him sitting in the living room. His owner wasn't home at the moment because he was in the doctor's office, so until he was discharged, his neighbor would check in on Steele in the mornings and give him food.

Jenna went to the front door and scratched at it, but she got no answer. When she went to the window, she saw him just staring at the fire place; oblivious to what was going on around him. Jenna then barked and scratched at the window and finally Steele saw her, but he just put his head back down and ignored her. After seeing this, Jenna walked over to the doggie door and went inside and walked over to Steele.

"Hey Steele." Jenna said nicely.

"Hi." Steele said quietly.

"What's wrong Steele?" Jenna asked.

"What do you think? I lost all my friends, and I can't blame them." Steele said sadly. Steele then looked directly at Jenna and spoke again. "But I want you to know that I'm sorry for everything Jenna, I'm sorry for nearly killing everyone, and I'm sorry for always following you around."

"Steele, I forgive you, but I came here for another reason." Jenna stated.

"What do you need? Did someone hurt you? Because if they did, I don't care if I'm not welcome here anymore, I'll still protect you." Steele said quickly.

"No Steele, no one hurt me, I just need to explain something to you." Jenna said.

"I'm all ears." Steele said as he looked at her and listened.

"Steele, you know I have feelings for Balto, but I also I think I have feelings for you too." Jenna said.

Steele sat there speechless, he had no idea what to say to her.

"Jenna… I… don't know what to say." Steele stammered. "But I did so much to you, why would you still like me?"

"Because Steele, you were the first boy in my life that would flirt with me and it would be real, you didn't flirt with me to make fun of me." Jenna stated.

"Of course it was real Jenna, I may have been a jerk, but I would never hurt a girl, my father taught me to never abuse a girl, I just wish that I had listened to them more than I had, nd maybe I wouldn't be like this now." Steele said sadly.

Steele then put his head down on his paws and sighed. "So what is it that you came to me for Jenna?"

"I cane here because I wanna get to know you, I wanna be able to decide who I like better, you or Balto." Jenna said.

"So what do you wanna know?" Steele asked.

"Tell me about your life Steele." Jenna asked in a kind voice.

Steele sighed and began to speak. "I was born with one sister in this very house. My father Titan was the champion sled dog in 1920, and was winning medals up until his tragic death. My mother Jade was a champion show dog, she was one of the most beautiful dogs ever. My sister however, was never named, because she died soon after birth, so it was only me and my parents at that point."

"What happened to your dad Steele?" Jenna asked lightly.

"Well, as I was getting older, my father would take me for runs around Nome, until that one day." Steele sighed and looked out the window at the falling snow as he continued to speak. "That day my dad was taking me for a run as usual, when a local wolf pack stopped us. They saw that I was young, so they went over to my father. They started talking to him but then without warning, jumped on him and started attacking him. I ran back to town and grabbed the vet and my owner and they were able to break up the fight." Steele started to cry as he continued to speak.

They took him to the vet for emergency surgery and it managed to be successful, or at least we thought it was…" Steele said as he cried more.

"What happened after that Steele?" Jenna asked, walking up to the malamute.

"Well, I went in to see him, and he was telling me in the weakest voice, that he was going to die. He started telling me what he wanted me to do with my life and how I should execute it. But then… then he just died in mid sentence, while I was hugging him, he just died on me, and I never got to say goodbye…" Steele said. Steele then layed his head down in his paws and started to cry heavily into his paws.

Jenna walked up to Steele and layed down next to him and wrapped her paws around Steele.

"I never got to say goodbye Jenna, I never did, that's why I hated Balto so much, because he was part wolf, and a wolf is what killed my father, the only one I truly loved." Steele said while sobbing.

"Steele, it's not your fault." Jenna said, holding the malamute close to her.

"I never did the things he told me to do, I just swore to take vengeance on any wolf I came across, and now, looking back on everything, I'm so sorry for what I did." Steele said, crying uncontrollably now.

"Steele, don't blame yourself, you were just lead in the wrong direction, it wasn't your fault." Jenna said.

"Jenna, I think you need to be with Balto, it's better for you." Steele said, starting to calm down.

"Steele, I want you to know that I still love you." Jenna said caringly.

"I love you too Jenna, but if you wanna see both me and Balto happy, then please be with him, he'll be a better mate then I could I ever be." Steele said.

"Is that true Steele?" A voice said from afar.

"Who's that?" Steele asked.

Just then a figure walked into the room, it was none other than Balto.

"Balto?" Steele asked.

"That's me, but was that true Steele? Do you really think that I'm better than you?" Balto asked.

"Yes Balto, I do think that." Steele said as he walked up to the wolfdog. "Balto, I'm so sorry for what I did to you, I'm sorry for always making fun of you, beating you up, and all those other things that I've done to you."

"Steele… I don't know what to say." Balto said.

"I don't expect you to except it, I just want you to know I mean it, and I also want you to know that just because I'm not welcome here in this town anymore, I'll still protect both you and Jenna. You two are amazing, and deserve each other, I won't interfere with anything, I'll leave you two alone now." Steele said.

"Steele, we don't want you to leave." Balto said.

"What do you mean?" Steele asked.

"What he means is that we don't want you to just leave and never come back, we want you to be our friend." Jenna said.

"Really?" Steele asked.

"Yeah Steele, everyone deserves at least one friend." Balto said with a smile.

Steele then smiled at Balto and hugged him. "Thank you Balto, you really are a hero, never forget that Balto." Steele said happily.

"You're a good dog Steele, you really are." Balto said.

"Thanks Balto, you're a great friend." Steele said smiling.

Steele then turned to Jenna and walked up to her. "I wanna give you something Jenna."

"What would that be Steele?" Jenna asked.

Steele waved his paw over her eyes, telling her to close her eyes. She waited for about ten seconds when she felt something around her neck. She then opened her eyes to find that she was now wearing Steele's golden collar.

"Steele, is this what I think it is?" Jenna asked.

"Yes it is Jenna, this is my gift to you." Steele said.

Jenna looked down at the collar, she then raised her head to Steele and hugged him.

"I'll always wear it Steele, thank you." Jenna said into Steele's ear.

"You're welcome Jenna." Steele said. Steele then released his grip on Jenna and walked back over to Balto.

"And this is for you." Steele said. Steele then hugged Balto once more.

"Thank you Steele, you really are a good friend." Balto said.

After all of these events, Balto, Jenna, and Steele, remained close friends for the rest of their lives. Balto and Jenna became a great couple, while Steele remained close friends with the two for the rest of their lives.


End file.
